


The Shirt

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotional crisis and in need of comfort luckily there's a Loki around</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I'm back after some much needed time off from posting, I missed you guys. I'm feeling much better now, needed to be healed just like Thor and Loki in that story I wrote Healing Our Hearts. Anyways, I wanted to post sooner but guess what? Lighting struck my house. I'm not kidding, and now there's damage control to be done but I have the internet back which is great. Enjoy this little comfort story I wrote for those of us who may need it. Con-crit is always welcomed :) By the way this is called The Shirt because I have a Loki shirt that I really love and it comforts me to wear it. Here is a picture of the shirt posted below. forgot to add that I am in this as Loki's girlfriend

I had never cried like that in my life, my back was hurting again too. My life really sucks. I went to sleep after crying last night and woke up tired. "I don't like seeing you like this" I heard a voice say.

I looked up from my computer noticing Loki. "Same here" was all I said as he crawled on my bed laying next to me. "You know Enchantress, someone as beautiful as you shouldn't walk around feeling sad" he stated.

"Thank you for that Wolf Eyes" I said voice still feeling tired. "I see your wearing the shirt" Loki said smiling. "I needed you" I said letting my fingers gently touch the print of him on my shirt.

"I'm here" he said taking my hand. I turned off my computer and put it away. "Come here" he said tenderly with open arms. I got back on my bed into his arms. "What can I do to make my Enchantress smile?" he asked.

"I just need time" I said sighing a little as he held me close. "I'll help you recover my love" he whispered softly kissing the top of my head. "Never doubted you for a second there" I said kissing his heart. He smiled softly holding me close as I fell asleep in his arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
